1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method that determine, when a Machine Type Communication (MTC) device makes an attempt to access a network in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, whether the MTC device can access the network and that allows the MTC device to access the network according to the determination.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of wireless communication technologies, communication systems have evolved that employ the wireless communication technologies. An example of a 4th Generation mobile communication technology is a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. The LTE system employs technologies for supporting various types of mobile devices (or User Equipment (UE)) and is related to Machine Type Communication (MTC). MTC devices refer to machines that can communicate with other machines/metering devices such as electric charge meters or water meters, without a user's involvement. MTC devices can attempt to access a network irrespective of the priority.
In order to process MTC devices, LTE release 10 (the term ‘release’ refers to version information and the larger the number the more recent the version) provides a procedure where a UE that makes an access attempt informs an evolved Node B (eNB) that ‘an access request is made by an MTC device’ via an access request message; and the eNB determines whether to permit the access request, or, if it rejects the access request, informs the UE of how much time should pass before the UE it can make an access request.
However, the procedure of LTE release 10 is disadvantageous in that the UE must transmit an access request message at the initial stage. In particular, if a number of UEs simultaneously transmit access requests to the eNB, an access overload may occur. Therefore, there is a need for a system that addresses these problems.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.